thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Three: Bug Exhibitation
Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" Arthur: "Escavalier, Iron Defense!" ' Arthur: "Escavalier, Hidden Power!" ' Zane: "Dodge it, Axew!" ' Arthur: "Axew's coming along quite well, I see." Zane: "Thanks. Escavalier's got some good attacks on it." Arthur: "Just so you know, I won't go easy on you. Escavalier, Double Edge!" ' Zane: "You can do it, Axew! Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Yeah! Way to go, Axew!" Axew: "Axew-ew-ew!" (Yay I did it!) Zane: *Picking up Axew and hugging it* "I'm so proud of you, Axew. You were great out there." Arthur: *Thinking* ''He's a pretty strong trainer. That Axew of his is definitely one-of-a-kind. '' ' Amy: "That was a great battle. Both of your Pokémon are really strong." Arthur: "It was a great battle. Thanks again for agreeing to have it with me, Zane." Zane: "Sure thing. Anytime, Arthur." ???: *Screaming in the distance* "Help! Someone please help me!" Zane: *Looking in the direction of the screaming* "What was that?" Arthur: "Sounded like someone screaming." Amy: "Let's go see what's happening." ' Amy: "She's in trouble!" Zane: *Using his Pokédex* Zane's Pokédex: '''"Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant build twisting tunnels in the mountains where they form their nests. They are covered with a steel armor for protection." Arthur: "We'd better find a way to help her." Zane: "I've got this. Cyndaquil, come out and use Ember!" ' Amy: *Walking up to the little girl as she cries* "Are you okay?" ???: "Mommy, daddy, where are you? I'm scared." <''Zane walks up and kneels in front of the girl. He reaches and wipes away a tear with his finger. She looks up at as he smiles back at her>'' Zane: "You're okay now. Those Pokémon won't hurt you again." ???: *Sniffling* "Really?" Zane: "Promise. Come with us and we'll keep you safe." ???: *Nods and stands up* ' Amy: "Do you have a name?" ???: "Diana." Zane: "That's a pretty name. I'm Zane..." Arthur: "I'm Arthur..." Amy: "And I'm Amy. Nice to meet you." Axew: *Popping up* "Axew!" (Hi!) Zane: "Oh yeah. This is my best friend and battle partner, Axew." Diana: "Whoa, look at that one! And that one! That one, too!" Amy: "You must really love Bug-type Pokémon, right?" Diana: "I sure do. My mommy and daddy own a big building where they watch them." Arthur: "You mean like a bug observatory?" Diana: "Yeah." Amy: "We should go check it out. I'd love to see all of the Pokémon that are there." Zane: *Excited* "Then let's get to it!" ' Zane: "I've never seen so many bug Pokémon in one place before." ???: "Diana!" Diana: *Looking over at a woman running toward them from the front entrance to the building* "Mommy!" ' Mom: "Oh Diana, don't ever scare mommy like that again. I was so worried about you." Diana: "I'm sorry, mommy." Mom: *Looking up at them* "Thank you for bringing Diana home. How can we repay you?" Zane: "We're just happy that nothing happened to her." Mom: "There must be someway that I can repay you. How would you all like a full tour of the observatory?" Amy: "That would be great." ' Zane's Pokédex: '''"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web." Zane's Pokédex #2: "Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back.Paras has qualities of both Bug and Grass Pokémon." Amy: "Wow. They're are so many Pokémon here." Mom: "My husband and I built this observatory so we could study them in their natural environment. Our love of Bug-type Pokémon is what brought us together." Arthur: "Why are there so many inside rather than out in the wild?" Mom: "Some of the Pokémon here have become so dependent on humans that they can't go back to the wild. But, someday we'd like to return them to their homes." Zane: "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, huh?" Mom: "Mostly definitely." ' Amy: "What goes on in this building?" Mom: "This is where we experiment with new plants and how they react to certain Pokémon. A lot of the research goes to creating new medicines for Pokémon and people alike." Zane: "So, do any of the Pokémon get hurt with these experiments going on?" Mom: "Of course not. We make sure to introduce the plants to the Pokémon is calm environments. If they react negatively to the plant, then we know never to allow those types of plants near that Pokémon again." Arthur: "I can't believe that you've dedicated your life to all this. It's truly amazing." Mom: "I've always been fond of Pokémon. My love for them brings me to want to do great things to help them. One day, I hope to make a medicine that will cure every ailment that hurts both Pokémon and people. Until that day, making every new batch of medicine that helps someone out there satisfies my dreams." ' Driver: "We're approaching the observatory now." Passenger: "Good. Once we're inside, we can begin rounding up all of those precious Pokémon and their genuinely cooperative scientists." Passenger #2: *Speaking from the back* "I can't wait to grab those Pokémon." Passenger #3: "Team Amber's gonna get a hefty payout for all of that valuable research in there." Passenger #4: "Hey, Archer, you ready?" Archer: *Silent* Passenger #2: "Earth to Archer..." Archer: *Silent* Passenger: "Leave him alone, guys. Archer's just a little mad cause he got his butt whooped by a kid and his Pokémon." All (except Archer): *Laughing* '' '' Zane: *Looking down at Sewaddle as it looks up at him* "Go have some fun, Sewaddle. I'll come find you when it's time to go." ' Driver (Van 1): "Okay, Team A, you'll cause a distraction in the forest sections nearby. Team B, you'll raid the main facility and take everything of value. Understand?" All: *Cheering* ' Zane: *Running up with Amy and Arthur close behind* "What's going on?" Mom: "I don't know. There's a disruption in Quadrant 32-I." Operator: "Ma'am, a massive fire just started in 32-I!" Mom: "What?!" ' Amber Trainer: "Numel, Flamethrower!" Numel: "Numel!" (Yes!) ' Mom: "What's happening now?!" Operator #2: "An explosion just occurred in the research building!" Mom: *Looking at a group of Pokémon workers standing off to the side* "Get the fire response Pokémon teams out in the field and stop that fire! Hurry!" Workers: "Right!" ' Zane: "Sewaddle, Sewaddle where are you?!" Sewaddle: "Waddle! Sewaddle!" (Master! I'm here!) ' Zane: "I'm so happy that you're alright. You'll be safe back in your Pokéball." ' Mom: "Kids, would you mind going down to the research section and making sure that the Pokémon and the scientists are alright?" Zane: "No problem. Come on." ' Archer: "You!" Zane: "Archer, good to see you again. Stealing isn't right you know." Archer: "Like a moral lesson is something that I need right now! I'm gonna beat you this time! Weavile, let's go!" Weavile: *Coming out of its Pokéball and extending its sharp claws* "Weavile!" (I'm gonna win this time!) Zane: "Not a chance! Axew, let's get them!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" Archer: "Dodge it and use Double Slash, Weavile!" ' Zane: "Axew, look out!" Weavile: *Bringing its claws down on Axew* "Weavile!" (Gotcha!) ' Zane: "What was that?!" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Axew's Dragon Rush. A powerful Dragon-type move which allows a dragon Pokémon to unleash a charge of energy at its opponent. This attack drains some power from the user." Zane: "Dragon Rush?" Amy: "It's really powerful." ' Arthur: "Escavalier, X Slice those trees to cut off the fire!" ' Amber Trainer #2: "Archer, let's go!" Zane: "You're not going anywhere! Axew, use Dragon Rush again!" ' Archer: "No!" Amy: "I've got it from here! Cacnea, come out and use Pin Missile!" ' Mom: "I can't thank you enough for saving the observatory." Dad: "I wasn't even aware of the attack until I spotted the smoke a few miles away. Thank you for protecting my family and my work." Zane: "No problem. We were happy to help." Mom: "Zane, I'd like to give you something in particular." Zane: "Really?" Mom: *Taking an egg from a worker next to her. Hands it to him* Zane: *Holding the egg in his hands* "An egg?" Mom: "One of our Pokémon here laid it a few weeks ago. We don't know which, so we have no idea what could hatch. We've taken great care of it. We'd like you to have it now." Zane: "Thank you. I'll take great care of it." ' '''(End) '' ''